The invention relates to a support for bearing and positionally adjusting electrodes of portable belt devices for passive gymnastics, in which the electrodes are placed in contact with the skin in such a way as to transmit electric impulses produced by a current generator to it.
The said impulses, as is known, cause the involuntary and rhythmic contractions of the muscle subject to the impulses, with benefits for the treated part in the form of muscle toning and shaping.
Prior art portable devices substantially envisage a belt, which the user can wear, slidably bearing a series of electrodes on a longitudinal guide interconnected to the said belt. The said electrodes are destined to come into contact with the skin.
The movement of the electrodes along the guide is permitted by the fact that they are connected to the current generator by means of conductors of adequate length. The conductors are contained within a special pocket internally of the belt, which houses the conductors together with the necessary supply battery.
The fundamental drawback of such prior art devices is that the electrodes are positionable along the sliding guide only longitudinally to the belt.
The said devices, therefore, can be used correctly for treatment of the abdomen and the gluteus, but do not permit rational treatment of muscles which are arranged transversally to the wrap-round lines of the belt, such as, for example, in the case of limb muscles.
It is indeed clear that in the case of limb muscles, a correct stimulation could be had only by arranging the belt longitudinally, compatibly with the development of the muscle bundles, but in such a case it would be necessary to forego the full closure of the belt, with the disadvantages in terms of comfort and efficiency that such a contingency would necessarily incur.